JearminWeek by Whatsername-Sama Día 1
by Whatsername-Sama
Summary: Mi colaboración a la semana Jearmin en Tumblr. Era egoísta, sí. Amar en un mundo en donde reina el miedo constantemente. Pero simplemente no lo podían – ni querían – evitar. Un arma de doble filo. Ambos sabían que eso era el amor. Pero estaban dispuestos a morir por ella de ser necesario. El amor también era su fuerza. SPOILER DEL CAP 49 DEL MANGA


Hola! Hoy comienza la Semana Jearmin en Tumblr y como es mi OTP no podía no participar :)

El primer prompt es "Protect".

Sólo le agradezco a Cami-chan, mi prima, por haber beteado esto para mí. *Le reverencia*

Simplemente espero que les guste :)

* * *

><p>Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, eso es más que obvio. De pertenecerme, Armin y Jean serían los novios más tiernos del mundo.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Protect<span>

Hacía 9 meses que se dieron su primer beso. Lleno de miedo, de inseguridad, de incertidumbre. Por no saber qué podría pasar al día siguiente y si sobrevivirían a lo que les depara el futuro.

Perdidamente enamorados, Jean y Armin se besaban siempre que podían, para al menos saber que están juntos en ese momento, para poder olvidarse de lo que podría pasar al siguiente minuto, por al menos un rato.

Pasaron por tanto, pérdidas, risas, lágrimas, llanto, caricias, tristezas, besos y aventuras.

Aprendieron todo de ellos, sus gestos, sus miradas, cada tono de su voz.

Jean aprendió cada variación, por más mínima que sea, en el color de ojos de Armin, aprendió que a Armin le gusta el frío, porque lo hace acurrucarse más contra su pecho, aprendió que cuando ata su cabello del color del sol en una coleta siempre, no importa cómo, siempre se le cae un mechón que pone detrás de su oreja y con el que juguetea cuando está pensando o aburrido.  
>Armin aprendió que cuando Jean se sonroja, es una de las cosas más hermosas que sus ojos han visto, que su sonrisa es la cura a su desesperación, que cuando ríe es la canción más hermosa, que le gusta jugar con su cabello cuando se acuestan juntos, que le gusta dibujar – a él en especial –, que le encanta besar su nariz y que disfruta la manera en la que Armin acomoda su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello para dormir<p>

Aprendieron a amarse. Y esa es la lección que más valoran.

En un mundo que podría terminar en cualquier minuto, Jean y Armin se amaban. Sabían que no era correcto, y que sería doloroso si algo sale mal y no podían estar juntos, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a dar todo por el otro, no importaba si eso implicaba dar su vida para conseguirlo.

* * *

><p>Jamás imaginaron que tendrían que ponerse a prueba tan pronto.<p>

Reiner y Bertholdt atacaron. Los descubrieron y esperaron a que decidieran actuar. Y todo se volvió un infierno. Jamás pensaron que todo se convertiría en lo que se convirtió. Se llevaron a Eren y Ymir luego de una brutal pelea entre el titán acorazado y la esperanza de la humanidad. Erwin perdió su brazo. Eren se encontró con el titán que se comió a su madre.

Un titán lastimó a Jean y en ese momento Armin se sintió morir. Lo único que pudo hacer es gritar su nombre y notar cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Corrió a su lado y lo abrazó como pudo. Susurrando cosas en el oído de un inconsciente Jean, Armin no se percata del titán que viene a por ellos hasta que es demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>- Armin, puedo decirte algo? – Pregunta Jean, arriba de la muralla, antes de ir a buscar a Eren – Mira, ambos sabemos que éste puede ser nuestro último momento, y para mí es muy importante decirte que te-<p>

- No. No me lo digas ahora, dímelo cuando volvamos. Con Eren, Mikasa y los demás. Entonces sí te dejaré decírmelo. Cuando estemos a salvo – Lo interrumpe Armin a mitad de discurso, pasando con rapidez sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y poniéndose en puntas de pie para darle un beso que deja a ambos sin aliento.

Lo mira con firmeza con sus ojos del océano. Seguros. Y Jean sonríe por unos segundos.

- Está bien. Pero no mueras. – le responde extendiendo su meñique

- Tu tampoco. – dice Armin juntando sus frentes y enlazando su meñique con el de su novio, jurando cumplir.

Oyen el llamado y saben que es hora de partir. De entregar lo que sea por el bien de la humanidad.

* * *

><p>Besó a Jean mientras apuntaba con su espada al titán, con lágrimas en los ojos, esperando su inevitable fatídico final. Sabía que moriría y que su intento de proteger a Jean era en vano, pero también sabía que no quería morir sabiendo que no lo había dado todo para salvarlo.<br>No quería. Claro que no quería terminar de esa manera. Sabía que morir es lo único de lo que se puede estar seguro. Pero no quería que sea en ese momento. No sin poder cumplir su promesa con Eren, no sin poder ver el mar. _No sin poder escuchar las palabras de Jean. _

Luego de otro beso lo abrazó fuertemente contra sí y cerró sus ojos.

Pero nada pasó.

Sólo un grito que sabía era de Eren y luego pasos de titán alejándose de ellos. Abrió sus ojos con miedo y pensó que ya estaba muerto porque era imposible que el titán que estaba a punto de comerlos se estuviera alejando de ellos.

Pero no.

Así era.

No comprendía muy bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaban vivos.

Cargó a Jean como pudo y lo subió sobre su caballo, emprendiendo así el regreso a la muralla.

Reiner y Bertholdt sería un problema del que se encargarían en otro momento. Ahora solo debían volver a la muralla. A esa ilusoria protección, una gran estructura de concreto que los separa de los titanes. De su enemigo.

_No sólo los titanes son nuestro enemigo_. Pensaba Armin mientras cabalgaba hacia la muralla. Y lo sabía. Acarició las manos de Jean que estaban aferradas a su delgada cintura, sostenido por él, y miro los brazaletes iguales que ambos llevaban en su mano izquierda – Jean se lo regaló después de que Sasha le enseñara a hacerlo – mientras sonreía tristemente.

Habían arriesgado su vida una vez más. Pero ese era su trabajo, no? Liberar a la humanidad de los titanes. No dejarse vencer. Conseguir sus propias alas de la libertad y volar.

Ser la fuerza que se enfrente al miedo y libere a la humanidad.

* * *

><p>Ya estaban a salvo. Ya podían respirar. Armin sólo quería llegar a los cuarteles y dormir.<p>

No.

De hecho, dormir no era lo único que quería hacer.

No olvidaba que "alguien" tenía algo que decirle.

Aunque supuso que por todo el drama que pasaron, seguramente Jean lo había olvidado. No se sorprendió y pensó que tendría otra oportunidad de decirle esas palabras por primera vez – Nunca se las habían dicho, a pesar de estar tanto tiempo juntos –

Era egoísta, sí. Amar en un mundo en donde reina el miedo constantemente. Pero simplemente no lo podían – ni querían – evitar. Un arma de doble filo. Ambos sabían que eso era el amor. Pero estaban dispuestos a morir por ella de ser necesario. El amor también era su fuerza.

Era tan irónico que lo sintieran tanto y que nunca se lo hubieran dicho. Podrían haber perdido la oportunidad. Y lo sabían.

Y esa idea enojaba a Armin, que caminaba a medianoche por los oscuros pasillos de los cuarteles del distrito. Todos estaban dormidos – o al menos lo intentaban – y el minúsculo sonido de sus pies descalzos sobre el piso frío era lo único que se escuchaba esa noche. Además de los sollozos de soldados que tuvieron la muerte frente a sus ojos y vieron morir a sus amigos, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Jamás pensó que se lo encontraría mirando a luna por una de las ventanas. La luz iluminaba su cara de manera perfecta. Entrelazó sus dedos sin decir nada, y Jean lo observo en silencio.  
>Cuando se dispuso a hablar, Armin lo interrumpió.<p>

- -Sabes? Casi morimos ahí afuera hoy. – miró hacia el suelo y luego a los ojos de Jean – creí que no lo lograríamos

- -Pero lo hicimos – le responde Jean sonriendo melancólicamente

- -Sí, pero, cuando te desmayaste yo, simplemente, simplemente no supe qué hacer. Estaba dispuesto a morir. Sé que soy un debilucho y que por más que intentara protegerte no lo lograría puesto que no tengo la fuerza necesaria y que al fin y al cabo ambos terminaríamos muertos, pero quise intentarlo. Porque me prometiste algo y quiero escucharlo. Porque me di cuenta de que si no lo decimos podríamos no poder en un futuro y definitivamente encuentro importante que sepas eso porque yo-

- -Te amo, Armin. Te amo. No te preocupes por nada más ahora. Solo sabe que te amo. – le dijo Jean tomándolo de las mejillas y los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras compartían un beso que sellaba su promesa.

- -Cumpliste tu promesa. Te amo Jean. Te amo demasiado y por más egoísta que parezca no quiero dejar de amarte

Se protegerían una y mil veces si fuera necesario. Para estar juntos. Por más difícil que parezca

Se besaron una vez más y juraron a la luna amarse por siempre.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es mi trabajo para el primer día, voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacer toda la semana porque estos dos son mis bebés.<p>

Si les gusto dejen agréguenlo a favoritos y dejen un review porque los comentarios son la motivación de los escritores :)

Gracias por leer, Whats


End file.
